<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You Lose Control, Brother I Will Help You Out. by ScarSacrifices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102974">When You Lose Control, Brother I Will Help You Out.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices'>ScarSacrifices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death Wish, Depression, ExileInnit, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Hate that bitch - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, fuck dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During Tommy's "I Cant Any Longer" stream, Technoblade catches Tommy trying to steal from him and realizes just how bad his little brother has gotten during the exile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You Lose Control, Brother I Will Help You Out.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW for talks of emotional manipulation and the fact that Tommy has a death wish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The harsh winter winds howled with ferocity as Technoblade swung upon the door to his house and walked inside. The sound and the harsh chill ceased the second the heavy oak door was shut behind him. He sighed, shaking off the heavy snow that covered the top of his fur-lined cloak. He took it off, hanging it on the rack near the door. He leaned over to take off his boots when the sound of muffled muttering stopped him short. He intently listened, quieting his breath. His hand rested on the hilt of his blade as he finally made out what sounded like rustling coming from upstairs. Up where he kept his chests.</p><p> </p><p>He climbed the ladder as silently as he could, glad for the winter storm to be as loud as it was, covering the creaking of the old wood. He reached the top and peeked his head up and around, seeing bare wet feet in front of the chest where he kept his weapons. He climbed the rest of the way up, drew his blade, and pointed it at the intruder.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave.” He stated.</p><p> </p><p>The thief spun around, and quicker than Technoblade could blink had all the netherite armor he had just been wearing on the floor in a heap at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Dream!” The boy chirped, fear lacing every word, and although the tone was wholly different, it was a voice that Technoblade recognized. His own little brother. He met Tommy’s gaze from behind his pig mask and saw the last thing he expected to see on his face. Relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you throw your armor down?” He questioned; sword still pointed at the younger boy.</p><p> </p><p>“It— Its none of your fucking business is what it is!” He challenged, chin tilted up in defiance once he, apparently, realized that he wasn’t the masked lord.</p><p> </p><p>“Put back anything you just took and get the hell out of my house,” Technoblade commanded.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Too much of a puss to fight me. That’s all you are? A big puss? A big coward. A bitch!” Tommy swung a diamond sword and Techno brought his own blade up to match it. The blades clanked in the otherwise empty house, sounding louder than it should’ve given the way snow isolates sound. Technoblade struck and Tommy was too slow this time. A litany of curse words, accusations, and derogatory names falling from his mouth as he fought. Techno hit him in the shoulder and his brother let out a loud noise of pain. But apparently, this hit wasn’t enough to deter the younger boy.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy swung at him with all the might he possessed, and Techno met him once again. They traded blow after blow, swords meeting each other in midair. Techno blocked, again and again, until Tommy was backed into a corner. Normally the fight would’ve been more difficult, but Tommy was fighting with nothing but anger. Brute strength-giving into his swings, no thought into where he meant them to land. Tommy brought his sword up and Technoblade blocked it, blood pumping as Tommy’s blade snapped in half. Finally, Technoblade pushed a heaving Tommy up and against the wall, his blade held against the 16-year-old’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>“What? That’s all you got? I expected nothing less from a puss like you. A coward who kills orphans. An arsonist. A bitch who abandoned L’manburg, who abandoned his family, who abandoned <em>me!”</em> Tommy cried, glaring up into the pig masked man.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade pushed his sword closer to his neck, the voices all telling him to just end it, to kill him, ‘<strong>Blood for the blood god’</strong> they whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Kill me Techno. I know you want to.” Tommy just stared at him, eyes defiant as they always were, but the look in his eyes was something that Techno had never seen. It was different. Darker. Tommy has never backed down from a fight once in his entire life and here he is, eyes dark and dead.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to kill you?” Techno asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to. You hate me. They all hate me.” Tommy spat.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade stepped back suddenly, dropping his sword to the ground. “I don’t— I don’t <em>hate </em>you, Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should,” The other boy countered, stepping closer to him. “You should hate me. I’m reckless, and selfish, and untrustworthy. You should kill me. Technoblade, kill me!” There was something different in his eyes now, something much more manic than before.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, what are you talking about? Is this about the exile? You look like hell…” Technoblade asked, confusion masking the anger that was present before.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about all of them!” He shouted. Tommy dug dirty hands into his matted hair, heaving in breaths that didn’t have anything to do with their previous fight. “Tubbo exiled me, and he never came to visit! No one ever came to visit!” Tears welled up in Tommy’s eyes, Techno only staring, not sure what he could do.</p><p>“I threw a party, and no one came. I made a bridge, and no one visited. Only Dream.” The tears fell freely down Tommy’s face now, and as the tracks cleaned away the dirt and grime coating his face, Techno realized just how bad it had gotten. “Dream is— <em>was </em>my only friend. The only one who ever fucking cared about me. And turns out that was one big fucking lie! He only wanted me to listen to him. And I did. I listened, and it wasn’t good enough. I have <em>nothing</em> left, Techno. Nothing, and I’m too much of a fucking puss to do it myself. So, kill me.” His voice broke, cracking into something high and pathetic. Something so unlike Tommy. “Please, Techno, kill me. I can’t take this anymore. I can’t take being alone. Not again.” He stared at Technoblade, hands held limply at his sides, waiting for the inevitable blow to land.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy…” What could he even say to that? Where could he possibly begin? Wilbur was always so much better at things like this, pep talks, and inspiring hope. Phil, their dad would be miles better in this situation than he ever could. So, he settled on the things he knew. “Tommy, I’m not going to kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re… you’re not? But I snuck into your house and tried to rob you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I helped to blow up your country, so…” He trailed off. He set his sword down and took off his mask, knowing the symbolism probably wouldn’t be helpful right now. He sat onto his bed and motioned for Tommy to as well. The boy followed. “I’m sorry I didn’t visit you… I’ve been alone for enough of my life that it didn’t occur to me that you would be different. Not to mention I’m not sure if I would’ve even been welcome…” Techno paused, awaiting whatever angry tirade that Tommy was bound to go on for that comment, but it never came.  When he glanced at his younger brother, he was just curled into a ball and for the first time in his life, silent.  “I never should’ve left Dream alone with you, I know better.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know part of the reason I got exiled is that I wanted to work with you?” Tommy said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You wanted to work with me?” Technoblade questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…. I had this whole plan to go toe to toe with Dream. I knew you hated the government and the only thing that Dream wants is total control of the server. I figured you’d be in to help with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno chuckled quietly. “I would’ve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Tommy said, just that little bit of spark creeping back into his voice. The hint of an “I told you so” glowing faintly with that one word. “Tubbo said that teaming up would’ve been insane. That just bringing up the idea of it was enough to prove how much of a liability I was. I guess he forgot that we were brothers, huh? Although… we forget that a lot too, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never forget that we’re brothers. Just figured that we were bad ones.” Techno admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy laughed wetly. “Anyway… I got exiled. No one came to visit. No one showed they cared about me. And Dream was… we had fun, and he talked to me, spent time with me. He brought me gifts and let me see people. It didn’t matter that he’d take my armor and weapons whenever he came to visit, because at least he was <em>there.” </em>Tommy sniffled, reaching up to wipe at his runny nose.</p><p> </p><p>“He took your armor and weapons?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, never explained why, guess he just felt like it. And things were, not <em>good</em>, but they weren’t as awful as it could’ve been. Because I had Dream, you know? And then— and then he found out that I had a hidden chest. He accused me of trying to rise against him, he blew it all up. He blew everything up. <em>Everything</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno watched Tommy as he talked, and while his head was no longer buried between his knees, his eyes were glassy. Tommy was seeing something that wasn’t in front of him, and whether that was his new home blowing up for having personal belongings or L’manburg exploding, Techno had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>“He told me— He told me that he had been gracious. That he let me keep my armor one or two times. That he let people come visit me. He said that that was gone now. That I had to start fresh, with nothing. Said that… Said that no one was <em>allowed</em> to visit. He destroyed my nether portal, he said he would only visit once a week to <em>watch me</em>. And I guess… It all clicked.”</p><p> </p><p>“It clicked that he had been manipulating you?” Techno asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. He said it himself, I was the only one who ever stood up to him. I was the only one who wasn’t scared of him.” Tommy sighed, resting his head on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not scared of him,” Techno said simply.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not scared of some green fuck who tries to play puppet master with everyone around him. I’m sick of it. Especially knowing what he’s done to you. I’m done with it. And so are you.” Technoblade stood and began rummaging through his chests.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean,” he spoke over his shoulder. “That he was right to be afraid of you, Tommy. And he’s going to learn to be afraid of me.” He pulled out an enchanted netherite sword and met Tommy’s eyes. “Tommy, he got you exiled because he knows that you are one of the most influential people here.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true though! I was just the vice president that was only a liability.” Tommy combatted.</p><p> </p><p>“You can sway anyone onto your side. You have gone to war with Dream time and time again and so many times you came out on top. You’re strong, but not only that, you’re smart. You’ve got allies on this server and now that Dream has lost you, he’s completely alone. He never wanted the two of us to work together, Tommy. Because he knows he’d lose.” He pulled out another sword and tossed it to Tommy, who caught it without a second thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Technoblade, I’m exiled. I couldn’t go fight Dream if I wanted to.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade slides his mask onto his face and turned towards his brother. “Then I think it’s time we do something about that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this while I was watching the stream. I just have a lot of thoughts about them being an actual family and Technoblade working to help his little brother after realizing all the garbage that has happened to him. Someone please work to murder Dream and also help Tommy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>